


Falling asleep between your thighs

by ButtRer_110



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Thighs, hinata falling asleep between your thighs, hinata is a Japanese god au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtRer_110/pseuds/ButtRer_110
Summary: Hinata is a Japanese god and now he’s falling asleep between your thighs
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Falling asleep between your thighs

-Shoyo hinata Nikko-Bosatsu Buddhist god of sunshine and good health. 

Living a life with a god can sometimes feels so normal yet very chaotic. Especially if you’re living with someone who can be very passionate about what they do. Hinata can be so passionate about his job even though he’s had it for thousands of years, you always feel bad since he doesn’t age and if you ever pass he’s going to feel sad, but little did you know he’s thought about it. 

“Y/nnnnnnnnn what are you going to make for dinner?” The orange haired male said dragging out your name and slowly leaning between your thighs 

“Im making curry tonight and maybe I should teach you how to cook.” You replied playing with his hair feeling how unbelievably soft it felt between your fingers.

“Maybe I should lay here more often it’s so comfortable.” Hinata mumbled bringing his hands up to squeeze and hold your thighs.Your face was getting hot as you watched him just caress and slowly fall alsleep between your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably be adding more to this story since this is all I can think of as of now but stay tuned if you like my stories:))


End file.
